Dungeon
by Merrine
Summary: Keith holds a party at his house and invites Arthur, Alfred and Aidan along hoping that they will all have a great time drinking and staying up until early in the morning, but Aidan leaves early and starts acting strange.


(A/N: Australia- Keith, New Zealand- Aidan. Sorry about Aidan's personality. Don't know much about NZ.)

It had really sounded like a great idea on paper, a reunion for some of the former colonies and current of the British Empire. Some of them, only the ones Keith was happy having passed out drunk on his couch. Which in all honesty were most people that he wasn't truly afraid of. Plus, all the people he invited had slept over at his house before and some had been drunk. Was it really his fault if at party's he got wasted, stayed up until three am and acted like an idiot? In his mind no. But that was beyond the point. He had invited his siblings around and that was final.

The first person over had been there the whole time, Keith's neighbor Aidan. And after a few bouts of Keith calling him a sheep shagger for several minutes the two agreed on one thing, they needed beer. So they had got it and brought it home, Aidan had to then hide it so Keith wouldn't drink it all in one go. However this sparked a heated argument which really was something more if logic vs greed.

"I wouldn't drink it all Aidan!"

"Sure, sure, that is what you said last year at New Years Eve."

"Hey that was a holiday!"

"And this is a party I do believe you will be worse."

"You're calling me bad?"

"Let's not get into this bro."

And they really continued like that until Arthur came, more or less. He didn't want to come but Australia had forced him by putting on the cutesy little brother act and won him over, except when he opened the Australian's do Keith was in mid wrestle of grabbing the TV remote from Aidan and had pushed him onto the couch causing an awkward situation.

"You chaps seem to be getting along."

"Drop the gentleman act pommie!"

"Keith! That is not the remote!"

Arthur sighed pulling Keith off Aidan, once that was a regular routine, but now it was just getting irritating. Arthur managed to pull Keith off placing him down on his feet next to the couch sighing irritably at the young boy, "Now before Alfred gets here are you going to do anything constructive or just fight your brother?" The answer would have been an obvious one because at that moment Keith jumped straight onto Aidan wrestling him straight off the couch. _Why did he insist on doing this?_ Was the only thought going through the Englishman's head as he sat down on a chair watching the two.

"Stupid Kiwi!" Keith shouted finally pushing Aidan off the couch, there was a coffee tables in the middle of the room however. The corner collided with Aidan's head and he let out a scream pushing Keith off him holding his head wincing.

"Ugh that hurt," he said clutching his head tightly not wanting to look at the blood, he stared up at Arthur who had stood up and started walking towards him, "bandages?" He asked standing up finally removing his hand from his head looking down at the blood on his hand, man Keith could be such an idiot sometimes, wait scratch that he was _always _and idiot.

Arthur sighed leading Aidan to the kitchen wrapping a bandage around his head complaining about Keith angrily almost shouting as he wrapped the bandage around. But during this time the two of them heard the door open and shut then they heard loud voices, loud annoying voices. "Alfred is here, this is just great." Arthur said letting go of Aidan's head.

"What Aidan hid the beer?" Alfred asked shocked patting Keith on the shoulder consoling him like something had died, the two of them were like peas in a pod, peas in the most annoying hellish pod ever.

"I don't know, something about me drinking it all before the party even started," Keith grumbled sitting on the couch using the remote to flick through various party songs trying to find something that would annoy the hell out of Arthur which was really anything he or Alfred's people had made. Sometimes even Arthur's.

Arthur and Aidan walked back in with the beer sitting down handing the case to Keith who opened it taking out one giving one to Alfred and handed it back to Aidan. He cracked it open starting to chug it despite warnings by his older brother's telling that he'd waste it if he drank it all that fast.

The music had been loud, so loud it was hard to hear when somebody left or entered the room, this was apparent when Aidan left going up to the room he was staying in lying down on his bed, no one had noticed and no one noticed for quite a few hours. Not until Arthur had switched the lights of and placed blankets on Keith and Alfred's passed out bodies. Drinking that much had to be bad for them didn't it?

"Aidan?" he asked looking around, he stepped into the corridor walking up the stairs carefully opening Aidan's door. He was asleep on his bed, thank goodness. Arthur walked in closing the curtains but then he heard Aidan's voice.

"Don't shut them," he said sitting up, so he hadn't been asleep he was just resting. That was strange, Aidan was usually doing what Keith did. This was a bit out of character for him. But Arthur thought nothing of it and opened the curtains up fully and left the room without asking any questions asked and walked down to his room.

Once he had left the room however Aidan stood up and walked down the stairs slowly, his hands dropped by his side lazily as he watched Keith and Alfred sleep. Pitiful creatures, pitiful annoying creatures. He walked up to them raising a fist but decided not to hit his brother over the head, even though it would have been such a great idea. He walked out and down to Arthur's room.

He was the one who had started it all the one who caused this mess, he brought them together and caused them hell. He would have to suffer. He smiled contently grabbing Arthur's pillow placing it gently over his head then started to push down. Arthur awoke starting to struggle but Aidan had the upper hand and held Arthur still until he moved no more, he removed the pillow checking his pulse. It was still there good.

He walked the centre of the room smiling opening up a small trap door, he and Keith used to play games like this all the time, hiding stuff in the cellar. The Australian probably forgot that this place even existed now, thus the perfect hiding spot to hide Arthur until he regained consciousness. It seemed like a good idea at the time and an easy one, there was no way out of the cellar.

He stepped back out of the cellar locking it hiding the key on his belt placing the carpet back over it, it was a perfect plan. It had no flaws, at least none that Aiden could see. But then again the worst flaws aren't always the obvious ones. He didn't notice the fact that the cellar had been built by Arthur. And had a few little secrets that no one else would know.

"Good night, and sleep tight."

The light peeked in through the slightly opened curtains seeping in and drifting across the floor falling onto Keith's face, he rubbed his eyes looking up at the sun. He flopped his head back down feeling like shit, he grabbed a bottle off the table throwing it over at Alfred trying to wake him up. It worked, sort of.

"What do you want this early?" He asked sitting up looking around the lounge room, at least someone had given them blankets, which was more to say if they had all gotten drunk. He stood up holding his looking around tugging on Keith's arm trying to get him up. He had stayed at Keith's place before so he knew waking up was no easy feat but possible.

Keith sat up rubbing his head looking down at Alfred bonking him lightly on the head giving a frustrated look at his older brother, he was cranky he was hung-over and barely got any sleep. But his face perked up slightly remembering he had invited Arthur. "Do you wanna go jump on Arthur's bed?"

Alfred jumped up and clapped like a school girl and the two proceeded to bound down the hall loudly, their feet pounded across the floor as their burst the door open leaping onto Arthur's bed. "Wait," Alfred said looking around holding Arthur's pillow, "where is he?"

Keith stood up off the bed looking around the room, it seemed familiar like somewhere he had been as a kid, but the place he went to as a kid had a trap door. He looked down at the rug swooping it off and hey presto there was the trap door. "Alfred, maybe he's down here?" He asked holding the lock in his hand, it was locked but who else had the key?

"So the two of you found out," a calm voice called from the framing.

"Aidan!" Keith stood up watching Aidan swing the old key back and forth on its chain then snatch it back up into his hand as Alfred lunged forward trying to grab the key off him. Keith stepped towards Aidan placing his hand out flat giving him a serious look, "Please, please give it to us."

Aidan sighed dropping the keys into Keith's hands watching him and Alfred rush to the trap door, "Why do you guys love him so much?" He thought it was stupid, he respected Arthur but those two were just obsessed. Oh well more players. He shut the trap door closed pulling a chest from the edge of the bed over top of the trap door so the three were stuck down there until he decided to open it.

"Well now what a nice party this has been," Aidan finally said walking away locking the door to the room.


End file.
